hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
Rei
is the successor of style and is one of the Nanto Rokusei Ken, bearing the destiny of the . : When the Man with Seven Scars (Jagi) killed his parents and kidnapped his sister Airi, Rei abandoned his humanity and roamed the wastelands as a lone wolf, surviving through any means necessary. Rei was hired by the Fang Clan to infiltrate Mamiya's village as one of its bodyguards. However, Rei betrayed them and helped Kenshiro thwart them off, believing it would be wiser to side with the stronger side. Afterwards, Rei went to the hideout of the Fangs with Ken and Mamiya to defeat their leader. However, the Fangs had managed to capture Airi from her previous captors and used her as leverage to coerce Rei into fighting Ken for them. However, Rei and Ken managed to trick the Fang Clan by striking each other's vital points at the same time, placing both of them in a temporary false state of death. After the Fang Clan was defeated, Rei was reunited with Airi. : Rei would become one of Kenshiro's most trusted allies. He exposed Amiba's true identity at the Village of Miracles and accompanied Kenshiro to the city of Cassandra, where the real Toki was imprisoned. Although Toki was saved, Rei was forced to rush back to Mamiya's village when he learned that Ken-Oh's army began to mobilize his troops. Rei fought the leader of the invasion squad and then challenged Raoh himself to a fight. However, Rei was defeated and struck in the vital point Shinketsushū sentencing him to three agonizing days to live. : After rescuing Mamiya from Medicine City, Rei learned that she was once one of Yuda's captives before she escaped and became the leader of her village. Swearing to avenge Mamiya's honor, Rei dedicated his remaining days to tracking down Yuda. However, Yuda managed to elude his pursuit, leaving Rei's struggle in vain. This was until Toki extended Rei's lifespan for another day by striking the vital point Shinreidai, which had the side-effect of transforming his hair white. Rei entered the final showdown with Yuda, and after a treacherous fight, he defeated Yuda with the technique Hishō Hakurei, the Soaring White Splendor. After the battle, Rei tells Kenshiro to live on as the hope of the new world before spending his final night alone in a hut to spare his friends and family from his gruesome death. Afterwards, Kenshiro ignites the hut as a funeral pyre for his fallen friend. Character Rating From Hokuto no Ken: Kyūkyoku Kaisetsusho: Seikimatsu Haō Retsuden. * Level: A * Power: 3 * Speed: 4 * Skills: 4 * Looks: 4 * Charisma: 4 Gallery File:Ornl pic7.jpg Capturerei 3.JPG File:Rei manga.png File:Rei_(Rei_Gaiden).png|''Rei in Rei Gaiden'' File:Rei (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG File:Large Rei (FC Hokuto no Ken 3).PNG File:Rei (Hokuto no Ken 5).PNG File:Inazuma.PNG File:Rei (Hokuto no Ken 6).PNG File:Rei (Atomiswave).jpg File:Rei_(Hokuto_Musou).png|Rei in Hokuto Musou (game original outfit) File:Rei (Hokuto Musou gensakuban).jpg|Rei in Hokuto Musou (source material outfit) File:Capturerei.JPG File:Capturereiw.JPG|Rei with white hair. File:Rei_(Yuria_Den).png|Rei in Yuria Den File:Rei_2_(Yuria_Den).png|Rei (white hair) in Yuria Den File:Rei7.gif vlcsnap-2011-10-30-19h36m48s169.png|Rei and Kenshiro. vlcsnap-2011-09-26-21h58m59s97.png vlcsnap-2011-09-26-22h56m30s48.png vlcsnap-2011-10-19-02h09m39s128.png vlcsnap-2011-09-29-18h23m07s34.png|Rei dedicates the remainder of his life to Mamiya. vlcsnap-2011-10-28-23h50m48s52.png|Rei, in his final moments. vlcsnap-2011-09-28-00h56m36s159.png vlcsnap-2011-09-29-18h23m59s127.png Category:Hokuto no Ken characters Category:Sōkoku no Garō characters Category:Nanto Rokusei Ken Category:Nanto Sei Ken practitioners Category:Characters killed by Raoh